


Basking in the Afterglow

by Inarichan



Series: Russian Blue [3]
Category: Original Work, Random MC, Russian Mob - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Russian MC, Russian Mafia, Self-Insert, imagine your favourite Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inarichan/pseuds/Inarichan
Summary: There’s time enough for counting, when the dealing’s done...Another instalment of my "Russian Blue" series.This is basically an interlude, short and almost fluffy, giving the unlike lovers a moment to breathe.





	Basking in the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently plotting a multi chapter story, so if you like this one, stay for the whole ride!
> 
> As always, please forgive any mistakes, still not a native speaker...

I had expected various things upon waking. For one, I was prepared to find my bed abandoned, the sheets clammy but otherwise empty. Second, I was pretty sure that every muscle in my body would be sore, screaming from the exertion, bruises littering my skin in a colourful map of last nights ventures into unknown territory. 

What I had most definitely not anticipated, was to find myself slowly coming to in a cocoon of comforting, soothing warmth, curled up on my side. Grey light filtered through the window panes, bathing the room in diffused shadows. Slowly, so very slowly, my incoherent mind took stock of my surroundings.  
A heavy arm was slung tight around my midriff, the large hand attached to it splayed out over my ribs; calloused, warm fingertips brushing against the undersides of my breasts. 

A tickling sensation at the base of my skull caught my attention and I realised that it was caused by his steady, deep breathing, brushing the fine hairs at the back of my neck. Stirring slightly I felt him pressing even tighter against my back in his sleep, his wide frame surrounding me and his strong arm securing me close to his chest. My head was resting comfortably on his other arm, cheek snug against his inner biceps, and I inhaled deeply, savouring his scent combined with my own. It smelled of a mixture of something entirely masculine, my own sweet and tangy perfume and simply sex. It was intoxicating and it was everywhere. 

The temperature had decreased significantly due to the fact that it was probably around 4 am, and I shivered . A split second later his sturdy form moved and I was tugged deeper into the sheets and his warm embrace; his thigh pushing against the back of my legs gently. With a delighted groan I felt his body heat seeping into my flesh and bones. My traitorous body pressed back against the solid, unmistakably masculine frame behind me on its own account and I felt his breathing change, indicating that he wasn’t asleep any longer.  
Disentangling my legs from his just enough so I could turn a little further towards him, I was greeted by another unexpected sight: my obviously still sleepy, but otherwise completely relaxed, deliciously naked Russian.  
His hair looked exactly what a mane like his should look like after a night of fucking each other’s brains out - a dark, curly mess, some strands falling over his bright eyes just as they did when I last gazed at him before succumbing to sleep a few hours prior.  
He seemed so young in this almost vulnerable state, stripped from all duties, all responsibility, if only for this brief hours.  
I couldn’t help the spark of protectiveness and, even more, possessiveness that flooded my mind as I studied his striking features.  
Raising his head slightly, he pressed a kiss on the corner of my mouth, his always present lazy smile accompanying the surprisingly intimate gesture. 

„Go back to sleep, Lisichka, and stop wriggling like a kitten. I want to get some more rest when I have the chance.“ 

That said, he playfully shoved my head back down onto his arm and the pillows underneath. I hid my smile, biting his bicep teasingly.

„So I’m taken hostage?!“

„Sleep!“

I would’ve sworn on anything holy that his chest had vibrated against my back in silent laughter. 

My mind was running in circles, the events of the last few hours a little much to process, and as perfect my current position may have been (naked, pressed against a bulky, heat radiating body, insanely well fucked and just the right amount of soar) I couldn’t calm my overdrive brain.  
Of course, I couldn’t exactly keep still also, and after a few minutes of consideration the pros and cons I decided to get up. Not that I wasn’t anything less but devastated to leave him behind in my bed, but I knew he probably needed the sleep. And on another note, I wasn’t entirely sure, if he actually would appreciate a disheveled redhead clinging to him when it was time to get up and back to duty. 

What label was I supposed to put on this, after all? Admittedly, the almost ridiculous, permanent sexual attraction was undeniable. But beyond that, I didn’t really knew what made him tick, what kind of a person he was underneath the stoic, unattainable exterior.  
He had shown me a few glimpses of his „private“ personality and, yes, I was immediately drawn to what I saw. But still, this was a mess.  
He was the leader of a freaking MC, and also tightly bound to politics I wouldn’t dare to mingle with, for fucks sake. The whole thing was more than likely just a nice, quick fuck between daily business and the wife he probably had somewhere.  
On the other hand - this had been so damn good. How could I not want to repeat every last second of it?  
Whatsoever, right now, I wouldn’t get any answers just from mulling all that in my head over and over again while awkwardly staring at ceiling, wide awake.  
So I gently ducked out from underneath his arm and chin, which he had rested on the crown of my head in the meantime, and tried to slid out of bed as stealthy as I could manage.  
My efforts proved to be entirely futile, because just when I attempted to plant my sole on the hardwood floor, my other ankle was effectively caught by a firm, yet measured grip and I found myself pulled back into bed with a single, strong tug. 

Eyes still closed he mumbled something I could only assume to be a colorful russian curse, and a moment later I was pinned to the mattress by his heavy frame, his hair falling down around my face like a dark curtain. 

“You should work on your way of taking orders.” He deadpanned. 

Even the shadows that were cast around our faces couldn’t hide the amused sparkle in his eyes, but he covered it quite effectively with the dark edge he laced into his voice. My body gave me away immediately, a violent shudder running down my spine. 

The low, rumbling chuckle he spilled over the sensitive skin right beneath my ear felt like a caress, making me shut my eyes involuntarily.

„Are you cold, Lisichka? You’re shivering.“

He was so close. I felt his breath, his lips moving against my skin.

Not opening my eyes, I reached out with the tip of my tongue and traced the outline of his stern mouth, blindly, from one corner to the other. 

I whispered shakily:

„Will you ever stop teasing me?“

„Njet. I like how you react to it.“

Just as a quiet laugh bubbled up in my throat at his reply he shifted his weight, holding my hips down with his own, securing my wrists to the bed once again above my head, this time with both of his hands. His strong arms framed my head, caging me so I couldn’t take my eyes of him.  
To my surprise he took great care not to bruise me any more than he already had. 

His mouth brushed over mine and the gentleness had me taken aback for a fleeting moment. I had not expected this. 

But well, this whole night hadn’t been expected in the first place.


End file.
